In a luxury steering wheel, some parts thereof are preferably covered with a grained material for a natural and elegant appearance while the residual parts are covered with leather for preventing slippage and improving the handling of the steering wheel.
When the steering wheel is covered by two different kinds of materials such as a grained vinyl cover and leather, the connecting structure and connecting method of the two materials are important for maintaining a long lasting and fine external appearance.